<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their relationship in canon would probably be better if this actually happened by Kopfen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459419">Their relationship in canon would probably be better if this actually happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopfen/pseuds/Kopfen'>Kopfen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alpha kray, omega galo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopfen/pseuds/Kopfen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kray comes home to the shitty apartment he’s forced to share with Galo only to realize the kid went into heat and ran out of suppressants, click to find out what happens next</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their relationship in canon would probably be better if this actually happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was consumed by lust and literally wrote this in the span of about 3 hours so sorry about any typos</p><p>Galo’s age is ambiguous and up to the reader but he sure as hell is underage, so don’t like don’t read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kray is <i>busy</i>. Between trying to sell patents and start his own company it makes sense that things fall by the wayside.</p><p>So when Kray comes home to his tiny apartment and his nose is met with the scent of an omega in heat he’s not shocked. A little taken aback, maybe.</p><p>In the back of his mind he remembers Galo asking him to buy more heat suppressants in a shy voice. Kray has been too busy trying to finalize details in a contract, waving Galo off with a vague promise to visit the store. A promise he instantly forgot until now.</p><p>“Galo?” The apartment is quiet, more quiet than it ever is, and Kray’s lip curls in contempt. If only the kid was always this well behaved. He never was fond of kids, of how much attention they need. Though the same applied to people in general is he was honest with himself.</p><p>Galo was the poster child for being a pain in his ass, too bright eyed and bushy tailed when all Kray wanted was peace. Worse was when the social worker begged Kray to watch Galo while they tried to figure something out. Kray simply stared at the man, nodding slowly as he laid in a hospital bed, arm gone and in shock that <i>he</i> was the best option available. The foster care system was all but destroyed along with half the worlds population, people too busy worrying about themselves to focus on errant children.</p><p>Kray makes a mental note to try and fix that if he ever is in a position to.</p><p>He closes the door to the apartment, taking his shoes off and following the scent. It comes from Galo’s room, thick and sweet as it fills his nostrils. It’s been years since he’s smelled and omega in heat, mouth watering just from that. Fuck.</p><p>He stops in front of the door, seeing a towel shoved into the crack at the bottom. How cute, Galo had wanted to stop the smelling from escaping. Kray has to hold back a laugh.</p><p>He knocks on Galo’s door with the back of his hand, leaning against it. “Galo, are you alright? The store was out of medicine and I didn’t expect your heat to come so soon.”</p><p>It’s a lie, but he doesn’t want Galo to think he’s neglectful.</p><p>There’s rustling and a groan from inside the room, followed by silence. When Galo finally speaks his voice sounds syrupy, like his brain and tongue are struggling to remember how to speak. “S’fine danna...”</p><p>There’s heat coiling in Kray’s gut, spiking when he hears the nickname. Normally when Galo calls him that it’s all he can do to keep from scowling. Now it sends a pleasant heat running up his spine, a wave of possessiveness hitting him.</p><p>The smell is getting to him.</p><p>“Galo.” His voice is rough, almost a growl, and through the door he can hear Galo whimper. He can hear the shift of the bed sheets as Galo writhes. “I’m coming in.”</p><p>He places his hand on the doorknob, not surprised to find it unlocked. Galo is too trusting, as usual.</p><p>“W-Wait, no-“ Kray opens the door, forcing it as the towel jams on bottom. The scent hits him full force and he freezes in place. <i>Fuck.</i></p><p>Galo is half buried in a blanket, eyes wide and face flushed as he stares at Kray. </p><p>Kray slowly processes the fact that Galo is in his blanket. From his bed. Galo must have taken it when it first hit him, need overriding any shame he must have felt.</p><p>Kray exhales, a soft groan coming from the back of his throat. Under Galo’s scent he can smell his own mixed with it, Galo covered in it thanks to the blanket. It makes him ache.</p><p>Galo whines, mouth open as he pants softly, frozen in place. “Danna.”</p><p>His voice is soft, nervous and breathy. Kray knows Galo has to mean it as something else, but all Kray can think about is a quick internet search telling him the word can mean <i>husband</i>.</p><p>Galo’s slowly pushing himself out of the blanket, making Kray painfully aware of the fact he’s naked. He’s a late bloomer, already having presented a few years ago but still so small. Thin.</p><p>Kray takes in the smooth curve of Galo’s neck, down his chest and noticing the barest hint of baby fat on his stomach. They’re both still, like they’re waiting for some signal.</p><p>Galo is the one to break the silence, letting his head fall forward and spreading his thighs. It moves the last bit of fabric out of the way, small cock painfully hard and on full display.</p><p>Kray can see the slick dripping between Galo’s thighs and he closes the distance in a few quick strides. He just wants to help. Galo’s clearly stuck on him, so he just wants to use his own scent to ease his heat.</p><p>That’s it.</p><p>He places a knee on the bed, leaning forward to loom over Galo. “I’m here.”</p><p>Galo’s so small like this, looking up at Kray with wide eyes, pupils blown. “Danna.”</p><p>The nickname makes Kray’s cock throb in his pants. Husband.</p><p>He cages Galo in his arms, not missing the way the boy tilts his head, submissive to the last. “Please, I need you. I- it hurts.”</p><p>It’s not Kray’s fault, really. How could any alpha resist an omega presenting themselves like that? Begging for them personally. He dips his head down, kissing Galo, relishing the surprised little gasp Galo makes before letting Kray force his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Kray brings his hand up, tugging Galo’s hair as he breaks the kiss to bite his lip. He can feel Galo’s hips grinding against him, needy and desperate.</p><p>Kray tightens his grip in Galo’s hair, careful not to exert too much force with his prosthetic. He pulls Galo’s head to the side, kissing down along his jaw. Kray drags his teeth over Galo’s neck, not missing the way his breath hitches at the threat of a bite. He nips the skin lightly and Galo twitches, arms coming up to try and hold Kray.</p><p>He’s too cute, too tempting, and if Kray was honest with himself he’d admit he barely tried to resist. But no, this is all Galo’s fault. It’s what Kray tells himself as he reaches between the omegas legs, sitting back just enough to keep his balance.</p><p>Galo’s so wet, slick coating his thighs and when Kray presses a finger against his hole it twitches like it wants to suck him in. He doesn’t hesitate, pressing his middle finger in. There’s almost no resistance, Galo accepting it easily.</p><p>He moans as Kray’s finger sinks in, tensing under him. Kray pumps it in and out of him before adding a second one. There’s some resistance this time, Galo’s eyebrows drawing together as he bites his lip, eyes shut. Kray doesn’t stop until both are in Galo completely, only fucking Galo on them for a moment before he pulls them out completely.</p><p>Galo whines at the loss, eyes glassy and half lidded. He’s completely lost in his heat, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as he stares.</p><p>Kray’s so hard it hurts. He can’t get his pants off fast enough, frowning as he leans down to bury his face in Galo’s neck. The alpha inside him is demanding he mark Galo, let everyone know who Galo belongs to. Make Galo his.</p><p>He almost does, instead stopping himself by sitting up and grabbing Galo’s hips. He drags them up, spreading Galo’s legs so his hips sit in Kray’s lap, his cock grinding against Galo’s hole. He does his best to cover it in slick, stroking himself to help spread it.</p><p>“Daaaanna, please,” Galo begs, staring up at him. He looks so cute like this, so perfect. </p><p>“Call me alpha.”</p><p>“A-alpha. My alpha.” The endearment makes Kray tremble. Later, Kray will wonder if it’s instincts that made Galo know to say my alpha. Now, he growls as he lines himself up with Galo’s hole and pushes in. He’s too big, he didn’t prep Galo enough, and it’s only the boys omega body that keeps him from getting injured.</p><p>He was made to take cock, body stretching to accommodate Kray as he pushes himself in deeper. “A-alpha, Wait.”</p><p>There's tears leaking from the corner of Galo's eyes, face flushed as he's forced to take Kray's cock. There’s a slight panic in his voice, like it’s too much too fast, and it makes Kray throb. He pulls Galo’s hips down against him, Galo arching against him, hands clawing at the bed. “You asked for this, now take it.”</p><p>Galo’s tight around him, mouth open and tongue peaking out as Kray sinks impossibly deep. He pulls out a little before thrusting in, deeper than before, repeating the process until he’s bottomed out in Galo.</p><p>Kray lifts Galo’s hips before bringing them back down, thrusting up to meet them. He should be gentler, really, but he’s tired of playing nice and it’s so easy to use Galo like this.</p><p>Galo loves the treatment if the moans that rip out of his throat are anything to go by. Kray quickly sets a brutal pace, hunched over the omega, growling as he pounds him. As he mates him.</p><p>Krays instincts are taking over, and soon enough he’s flipping Galo over onto his hands and knees, back arched so he can bury his face in Galo’s neck. He licks the bond site, sucking the skin there without biting and relishing the way Galo keens. The poor thing needs it. His poor omega needs it.</p><p>Kray bites down and Galo screams into the bed.</p><p>He doesn’t slow his thrusts, the sudden added tightness as Galo cums only making it better. Instead Kray sits up, pulling Galo with him and holding his omega against his chest. His hand goes down to Galo’s belly, feeling how it bulges out with each thrust.</p><p>Kray wants more, wants to feel Galo bloat with his cum and then round out with his pups. The image of Galo heavy with his pups pushes him closer to the edge, knot swelling. He grinds up into Galo with each thrust now, working his knot into him and moaning when it finally pops in.</p><p>Galo is gone, tensing against Kray and cumming a second time when the knot finally pops in. He’s tensing around Kray like he’s trying to milk his cock, body finally relaxing and going limp when Kray starts to fill him.</p><p>Kray can feel Galo’s tummy round out under his hand, knot keeping all the cum from spilling out and forcing his small frame to accommodate it.</p><p>There’s a nagging voice in the back of his head, buried in the fog of his growing rut, insisting he fucked up. Galo twists in his lap, nuzzling Kray’s chest and looking up at him with big eyes, and the voice falls silent. “I love you, alpha.”</p><p>He’ll deal with the consequences later, right now he needs to tend to his mate. “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My favorite thing about kraygalo is that I always think “I’m going to write something bad tehee” and then I get to the end and I look back and I go “well this is actually a lot more wholesome than most of the stuff in this tag”</p><p>Anyways I feel like they would have gotten along so much better if Kray was able to make Galo his cute little Omega boywife in the movie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>